The Visored Fairy
by Arrancar 01
Summary: In Ichigo's battle with Aizen, they are transported to another world. But this is not the world or Ichigo as we know it.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Ichigo_ Kurosaki is transported to a strange world in his fight with Aizen. But this is not the world or Ichigo we know._

**Author Note:** This is my first fanfiction, so I'm very sorry if I write **any** of the characters personalities wrong. Fairy Tail is set right before the arc with Thunder Palace (no idea what the arc is called), and Bleach is an AU, where the War with Aizen lasted a few extra years.

Ichigo will be OP, for your information.

Terribly sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!

**I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail**

The clashing of swords and the tumbling of boulders echoed out through Karakura town and the wastes surrounding it. As the metal sticks clashed again, the two opponents disappeared, without the slightest trace. The two found themselves plummeting through the air, but quickly steadied themselves on invisible platforms, clashing swords all the way. Tops of distant mountains crumpled and fell, and everyone around the battling duo fell to their knees, even the great Markov.

One of the figures was clad in a white robe with purple trim, and butter fly wings of the same design. The whites of his eyes were a dark grey, and the iris a purple, casting an frightening appearance. He had wavy brown hair and was the center of the crushing weight. The other opponent wore a black robe and held a dark sword. His eyes were brown, full of power. His hair was spiky and orange, but had grown in the back. He was tall, but was matched by his opponent's height. The orange haired one roared, and vanished and reappeared behind the other figure, and sliced down his back. Almost instantly, the winged man's wings fell to the ground and he was sliced in two and the immense power that had surrounded them was lifted, like a veil. He plummeted, heading for hard ground. The other fell with him. When the dead man hit the ground, the two parts of him were far enough away to prevent regeneration. A shockwave shook the earth as the orange haired man reached it, causing some nearby trees to shudder. A few moments passed, ad the master of Fairy Tail regained enough strength to stand up, exhausted from being nearly unconscious. The short man looked across the small field, on witch he and his guild had been hosting a party and the stranger stood, making out the outline of the man as he stared at the corpse.

All he could muster was "What?"

He watched in horror as the surviving opponent hacked up the carcass and kicked the pieces far from each other and picked up a piece of the corpse that looked suspiciously the size of a heart and tucked it in his pocket. Then he seemed to finally notice his surroundings. The stranger looked around cautiously, and if one had tremendous hearing, he could hear the man utter "Where am I?" Markov's eyes widened as the stranger spotted him and began to walk his way. Markov looked around at his fellow Fairy Tail members, laying on the ground unconscious, but breathing. The man grew furious at the man as he had hurt his family, but was curious at his intentions. The small man waited for the stranger to reach him, well aware that some if the stronger guild members were beginning to wake.

Soon the stranger was right in front of Markov, and looked down on him with a steely expression. War hardened. He looked like he had seen, and lived through, hell. "Where am I." He asked the small and strange man, it sounded more like a statement than a question though. "Mongolia. Who are you?" Makov asked him with an air of authority. "Ichigo Kurosaki." He did not need to know the other man's name, thought it would of been useful.

The war had been hard for Ichigo. Nearly everyone died, Orihime, Chad, Yoroichi, and many others. Strange enough, the final battle was in the same place as the first: Karakura Town. Or at least until they teleported. Ighigo was now 26 years old, and as cold as steel. A smile was rare, a laugh rarer, but a sob even rarer. He was like a hardened stone, but at least had the company of Zangetsu and Hollow in his head.

'Brutal, King. It was fun!' Ichigo-Hollow with glee, causing Ichigo to grimace outwardly. 'Quiet, Hollow.' Zangetsu said in his deep and reassuring voice. Ichigo looked down at the guild master, and noticed some of the other strange people began to wake. At this Ichigo readied his sword, unsure if they were enemies or not. If they were they either were very weak or simply playing. If not, Ichigo was only slightly sorry. He had witnessed so much death 'sorry' held no meaning. "What happened...?" An armor clad redhead groaned as she groggily opened her eyes. When she saw Ichigo she drew a sword, seemingly out if nowhere. "Ezra, stop." The small man commanded. The woman, Erza, gave a confused face "But Master-" she started. "Ayyyyyyoo what's a happenin?" A slurry voice said as Cana groggily opened her eyes. All three of them looked at Cana, Ichigo was the only emotionless one. "Whooooosss a dhhhaatt?" She slurred, looking at Ichigo. Before anyone could say anything, a lighting bolt coursed straight towards Ichigo's head. Ichigo noticed and moved his head slightly, causing the bolt of electricity to go barreling into the ground near Aizens corpse, causing a fire. "WHO ARE YOU?!" Came an enraged roar as Laxus stood up. "Ichigo Kurosaki." He said flatly. "What's that smell?" Erza wondered aloud, as the group was greeted with the smell of death and burning flesh. Erza's eyes locked into Ichigo's. "Who died?" She said menacingly, this caused everyone awake to look rather surprised and look at Ichigo. "A tyrant. A blood craving murderous tyrant." Ichigo said coldly, but at the side of his mouth the lip was curving upwards. 'It makes it sound your talking about me! Except for the dead part, King.' Hollow thought. 'Quiet.' Ichigo thought. 'Why?!' He roared back. But before Ichigo could respond, the Hollow yelled some curses and Zangetsu said 'He will be quiet for a bit.' And with that, everything inside Ichigo's inner world was silent. "And now," Ichigo announced with a hint of pride in his voice, "The Winter War is over." And with that he collapsed, unconscious.

A few minutes of silence passed, as the other wizards awoke. Then all hell broke loose, and it was amazing that Ichigo wasn't awakened.

"We have to get him back to the guild!" Someone shouted.

"He needs healing!"

"He killed a man!"

"How can we trust him?"

"Just look at his hand, it's covered in blood, and his sword is even worse!"

"Not to mention the dark energy he is giving off!"

"Maybe he's in a dark guild!"

"HE NEEDS HEALING!" Shouted an angry voice as Mirajane, in her take over form, flew above the crowd of bickering mages. Everyone except an unconscious Ichigo Laxus and Marakov cowered and sweat dropped. So then Mirajane and Natsu picked up the unconscious man and started the walk back to Mongolia.


	2. Author's Note

I'm sorry that this hasn't been updated in forever, and I have no excuses.

If you couldn't tell, the first chapter was written over a long period of time, and I would write only when I wished too, and now that people are reading it, I feel like I'm rushed. This weekend, I will try my best to get something published, but if nothing comes out, I'm terribly sorry.

Another thing is that I'm still working out the plot. I have the basic outline, such as the villian and much needed time skips, but the small details I still haven't figured out yet.

In the next chapter (or next few chapters) there is a large possibility of a timeskip.

Well about 95% possibility.


	3. Chapter 2: Awakening

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever!

Oh and Satirrian, we will see a bit more about Aizen's 'heart' in this chapter. And thanks for the tip!

And to everyone else's corrections and complements and 'update soons!', I appreciate your reviews a ton! Sorry for any mistakes in spelling or grammar! This will mostly be from an omniscient (all knowing) third person POV.

**I do not own Beach or Fairy Tail. If I did, both would be overrun by Quinces and talking cats.**

* * *

><p>"WAKE UP! I WANNA FIGHT YOU!" A voice yelled as Ichigo was shaken viciously.<p>

The orange haired man sat upright, his arms raised in a defensive position. The sudden movement had taken a certain dragon slayer by surprise and he scrambled a step or two back. Ichigo looked at the pink haired man. How strange. Then again, tell that to Pineapple Head Abarai.

"Natsu! Stop pestering the patient!" A commanding voice sounded as a red-head clad in shining silver armor stepped in.

"Y-yes Erza!" Natsu whimpered and bolted out of the room. Seconds later he could be heard shouting stupid insults.

"Your finally awake!" the woman said.

Ichigo dully noticed that her hair could rival Renji's.

"Where is Zangetsu?" Ichigo said coldly, voice flat and emotionless.

Two other women popped their heads in the room, one of which he remembered seeing before he went unconscious. The one he remembered had bright white hair and a red dress. She sported a kind expression, there was little doubt that this was who had healed Ichigo. The other woman had medium length blonde hair and blue eyes. She was staring with hints of confusion tugging at her features.

"Zangetsu?" the blonde asked, cocking her head, apparently she had overheard Ichigo's words.

"My sword." he said calmly.

All three women made an 'Oh.' expression.

"I put it in the Guild Master's office. I'll go fetch it!" the white-haired woman said and dashed off.

Only a few minutes after Ichigo was knocked unconscious, his clothes had changed from their Bankai setting to the regular Shinigami wear. When the white-haired woman had examined Ichigo, she had found hundreds scars, and a strange tattoo of a dark crescent with a red outline located on his chest. Scars littered his chest and back, rarely letting a patch of unscathed skin shown. Most of his ribs showed signs of fractures and breaks in the past, as well as his legs and arms. Even his skull and jaw bone had a fracture or two. His nose was slightly disfigured, most likely from being broken many times. He was missing a toe. A toe for goodness sakes! Shackle marks scarred his wrists, and the snake-like scars from whips littered his legs and back and stomach. Signs of torture. But the worst of all, is the numerous scars that littered his neck. She had counted 10 in all, with some even leaving small gashes. His left eye was tinted blue, no doubt from a hard enough blunt attack to make him semi-blind in his left eye. He had participated in a war, no doubt, and by his hardened expression and careless attitude, he had seen death. And stared it in the eye. All of this ran though the white-haired woman's mind as she went to go and retrieve the sword. Ah, the sword. The strange thing. One moment it was a katana shaped and purely black, then it was a ginormous cleaver!

Ichigo stared at the two women left in the room. The blonde looked away quickly, but the redhead was able to hold her own against his hard blue and brown gaze. For about 25 seconds.

"Sooo," the red head started awkwardly.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He said, not asking back. Names didn't matter.

"I-I'm Lucy Heartfillia, and this is Erza Scarlet." the blonde managed. Apparently Ichigo's rules didn't apply to them.

Ichigo was saved from an awkward conversation when the white haired woman walked in, dragging a huge cleaver behind her. Ichigo's eyes didn't soften, but became a bit more relieved when the blade came into his view. Ichigo lifted his hand up, and made the woman dragging his blade very surprised when it flew into his hand. He held it perfectly balanced, none of the old breaks and fractures seemed to labor his arm. He slid out of the bed, now realizing that his black robe was in tatters from an unknown cause. It had became like a skirt, but some of the black cloth was still going up his chest. His chest wasn't bare though. White bandages lined his sides and shoulders, courtesy of the white haired woman (bandages) and Aizen(wounds). _Aizen._ Ichigo immediately felt for his pocket and was relieved when he felt the Hogyoku safely secured in the fold of black cloth. He breathed a faint sigh of relief.

"Thank you." he said to the woman who had been pulling his sword.

"Your welcome! I'm Mirajane, nice to meet you!" she smiled. He didn't.

"I have to get going." he said flatly and walked towards the door, but was blocked by Mira.

"You've only just awoken! You need rest!" she complained to him.

Ichigo stared down at her with a cold, sharp, and calculating gaze. Silence filled the room. After a whole minute, she looked away. Man, this girl has guts!

"I am fine." he said robotically, before walking around the woman and into chaos.

No. Chaos was an _understatement. _

* * *

><p>Yeah, I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I have a project to finish [totally not slacking] but I felt like I needed to finish this. Thankfully, I didn't take all that long.<p>

I will try to get another chapter out by Wendsday, but if push comes to shove, it might be extended to next week.

Again, sorry for any mistakes!


	4. Chapter 3: Visitors

Sorry I didn't upload on Wednesday.

Here's the chapter as well as some replies to some comments!

Lightningblade49: That would be cool, wouldn't it?

*Spoilers in this next section, for those of you who haven't finished the Manga*

NewAtThisOk: I can see where your coming from, but hey, a missing toe isn't too much of a burden, considering that it only hinders the balance slightly. I might go back and edit that out though. The eye however, would be harder to fix, and Ichigo is only semi blind in that eye. However, keep in mind that this is an AU (and the author is trying to read the last bits of the manga slowly), and I'm not quite sure if I wish to have Ichigo know his "hollow" is actually his zanpakto.

**I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><em>No, chaos was an <em>understatement.

Chairs where thrown haphazardly around the room. In a corner a woman was drinking from a barrel. Some guy was shouting stuff about being a man. On the counter of a bar that clung to the wall, a short man sat calmly. In the center of the room there was complete and utter chaos. There was a cloud of dust with the occasional blast of ice, fire or a fist, or in some cases a pink or dark head of hair, popped out of it.

"Natsu! Grey!" the red-haired woman, who was revealed to be Erza, stomped up to the whirl of fists. Immediately the scuffle stopped.

"What are you doing?" she looked at the two men who were now pretending to be friends.

"Nothing, just being best buddies!" the pink haired man, who Ichigo suspected was Natsu, said as he shaked.

"Aye!" a random winged blue cat said.

Wait.

What?

Ichigo's expression turned to mild confusion and curiosity. Mentally, he shrugged. As long as it didn't turn into a naked woman, he was fine. Because if it did, he would probably break down from all the memories of his teacher, Yoruichi Shihoin. Yoruichi had taught him an array of abilities, ranging from flash step to assassination. She had died around the end of the war, along with Urahara Kisuke. They had died by the hands of five newly created Espada. They had managed to take out a whopping total of 17 Arrancar throughout the year.

"YOUR AWAKE! LET ME FIGHT YOU!" a thunderous voice roared as the pink haired man charged at Ichigo.

When he got close enough, he threw a punch. His fist was on fire. The fire didn't actually catch on Ichigo's clothes, for some strange reason, but as soon as his fist came in contact with Ichigo's chest he froze.

"It's like hitting a brick wall!" He complained as he held his fist. Then he punched again. And again. And again. After five more tries, Ichigo glared down at the man failing to attack him and chuckled slightly.

"What's so funny?!" He growled and aimed a punch at Ichigo's face, which Ichigo quickly dodged.

"LUCY-KICK!" a voice sounded behind the strawberry as the pink haired dude flew behind him, fueled by the power of his punch. Ichigo then heard a crash and the splinter of wood. He was just about to turn and look when he felt something familiar. Scary familiar. It was the reiatsu of two people who had died a long time ago. immediately pressure hit the area with such force that it sent some of the weaker guild members to their knees. The others were grasping their necks and trying to remain upright. Only the short man who had sat on the counter could remain as if unharmed. His back was hunched slightly though. Ichigo simply stood in shock. 'How are they alive?' he thought stunned. He regained his senses and ran towards the door and opened it, in a flash he was flash stepping away from the building. He could see two distinct figures falling through the air. One was clothed fully in white, and the other wore a splash of orange and brown.

If anyone was looking, they could see an orange topped blur flashing in and out of vision in the direction of two falling figures. Suddenly, the orange haired figure was leaping through the air, towards the figure that was clothed fully in white. In seconds, this figure was held by the stomach in the other figure's grip. Seconds later, the other figure was in a similar situation. Then the three figures dropped, but not in the free fall way two of them were. It was a more controlled fall, if that was possible. Moments before hitting the ground, the figure carrying the two others flickered from existence only to surface on the ground. All of this had happened in the streets of Mangolia.

* * *

><p>CLIFF HANGERS MUHAHA! I'm really an Aizen, aren't I?<p>

I'm thinking up a humor story with Keigo and Co., as I like to call them. They would see Ichigo's memories, not sure how yet, and such. I really _love _Winter War Ichigo, but that could push readers away. If I am to write such a story, I would need to choose between WW Ichigo and Regular Ichigo. If you are interested in this, and are already reviewing, please tell me whether this sounds like a good idea or not!

And if I do write something like what is mentioned in the paragraph above, it would be for stress relief, because I love to write comedy and humor, therefore it wouldn't be updated on a schedule.

I'm also brewing another idea in my head, but I need to read all of Harry Potter first. And there is another one too, which would be a crossover with the anime 'K', which I watched in a day, and I might actually write after uploading this.

Damn plot bunnies just can't leave me alone can they?


End file.
